


A Tranquil Heart

by aoidescop, LadyHawke361



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoidescop/pseuds/aoidescop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHawke361/pseuds/LadyHawke361
Summary: This is the story of an unlikely heroine. Someone trapped in a life that was not of her own making. Let me introduce, Rithra, an Elven Tranquil who was serving the Grand Enchanter’s Envoy to Divine Justinia's Conclave. Indeed what will happen to Thedas when a Tranquil is made the leader of one of the most powerful forces in recent history?This is definitely an Alternate Universe, so please read along as Aoidescop and I weave a new tale for your enjoyment!





	1. Meeting Tranquility - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst has happened! The Conclave has been destroyed! The only survivor stepped out of a rift and collapsed, bearing a green glowing mark in her left hand and a Chantry symbol branded into her forehead…

The Elven Apostate paced around a small hamlet restlessly. He was rather perturbed by the news his spies brought to him. They recounted a massive explosion that destroyed the Temple of Sacred Ashes, razing it down to the bedrock. Only a few walls remained partially standing. The spies also informed him that an elf with a glowing green mark on the left hand was the sole survivor of the explosion.

  _I must go to Haven and inspect the survivor._ The Apostate thought as his mind harried off towards Haven. _The mark he bears may well be the key I need to fulfill my objective.._ . _I suppose there is no time like the present._

 The Apostate headed out on foot towards what remained of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. _I wonder what I will find. Will I be able to convince those holding the survivor to let me examine him?_ He stopped to collect his thoughts and his breath. His eyes focused on the road to Haven. _No matter, I will cross whatever bridges that comes to me. I must do whatever it takes to fix my greatest mistake...!_

The Apostate used his staff as a walking stick, practicing his gait. He needed to appear non-threatening and nothing more than a mere hedge mage. A hedge mage who happened to know a great deal about the Fade and Spirits. _I must appear humble and non-threatening. A wanderer with nothing to hide!_ He thought as he slowed his gait. There was no need to rush things. Nothing good ever came from hurrying things along. The Apostate took a deep breath and continued his journey.

When he found himself less than a mile from Haven, several soldiers stopped him from continuing.

“Hark, stranger! Where are you headed to?” One of the soldiers shouted at him.

The Apostate bowed humbly to the soldiers before speaking softly. “I was in a nearby hamlet when I felt something happen to the veil. I traveled towards the disturbance in hopes that I might be able to offer aid.” As he spoke he removed his staff, offering it to the soldiers as a sign of good faith.

The soldier who stopped him grunted his acknowledgement before he ordered two other soldiers to accompany the Elf to Sister Leliana. “Make sure he gets to Sister Leliana in one piece.” He added, giving them a sharp look before handing the staff to the escorts.

* * *

The Apostate followed quietly, giving the soldiers no reason to distrust him. Upon arriving in Haven, he was lead up to a large tent near the Chantry. Within was a human woman with red hair and face that masked her feeling from the scrutiny of others.

The soldier with his staff spoke to her, “Lady Nightingale, this knife-ear claims to be able to help. He offered his staff to us without a fight.”

Sister Leliana studied the mage in front of her carefully, before speaking coldly towards the soldier.

“Soldier, do not judge someone for their ears alone. I’d better not hear you use _knife-ear_ in my presence again!” The hard look she gave the soldier had him shaking in his boots.

“Y-yes, Lady Nightingale. S-sorry.” He stuttered as he backed away, understanding he had crossed the line. Sister Leliana sighed before turning her attention to the Apostate.

“My apologies, mage. Some of us here aren’t as open-minded as I’d hoped them to be. I understand that you felt the explosion as well?” Sister Leliana spoke softly.

Surprised by Leliana’s sincere words, the Apostate nodded, with a soft smile. “My name is Solas, my lady. Yes - I indeed felt the explosion. I also saw the tear in the sky over the area where Temple of Sacred Ashes once stood. My lady, my travels thus far have allowed me to learn much of the Fade. I therefore humbly offer you my knowledge and expertise. The Breach must be closed, or we are all doomed.”

“Breach? Is that what that thing should be called?” Her question was pensive as she eyed the swirling Rift hanging over the Temple.

“I believe so. It is a rip in the Veil. There are, of course, other smaller rips that have formed as well. These small rips are called Rifts, they can happen naturally in places that have seen much bloodshed. Spirits are drawn to such places and push against the Veil. The Breach is a much larger Rift - one that could conceivably grow to swallow the world.” Solas spoke cautiously, bowing humbly to Leliana. He needed to be careful with his choice of words. He was fully aware that knowledge of the Fade was something most people weren’t comfortable with. Most mages with such knowledge were avoided, or worse, treated like madmen. Solas looked at Sister Leliana, hoping that she wouldn’t ask him to delve into the subject further.

“How do you know all this? The few mages we have here are terrified and uncertain about what is happening.” Leliana glanced at Solas with a bit of uncertainty.

“I have studied the Fade since my youth, my lady. I have traveled across Thedas, sleeping in ruins and battlefield to learn all I could. I only wish to help.” Solas bowed. “Please let me help. The survivor may well be the key to solving the problem of the Breach. If I could just examine him for a....” Sister Leliana put her hand up to stop Solas in mid sentence.

“You mean _her_ . The survivor is a female Elf. She has some kind of a mark that glows in the same shade as the Breach.” Leliana thought for a moment before handing his staff back to him. “Follow me, by the _Maker_ I hope you can help her. The healer we have with her now is certain the mark is killing her.”

With a quick nod, Solas followed Sister Leliana down into the cells beneath the Chantry. Here, Solas was introduced to the seeker, Cassandra Pentaghast. Cassandra glared at him as he entered the cell. As Cassandra spoke, Solas could feel the harshness in her voice.

“We’re going to trust an Apostate’s words over the teachings of the Chantry?” Her incredulity with the situation could’ve cut the tension in half. Solas weakly smiled at her, which was rebuffed by a huff and a scornful glare. Leliana sighed and started to speak.

“Yes. What choice do we have, Cassandra? You and I both know that the teachings of the Chantry do not have all the answers. So far, everything he has said to me is proving to be true. The Breach is growing and several of my agents have reported lesser Rifts opening in the Breach's wake. Perhaps… perhaps a mage with non-traditional knowledge could help us fix this mess.” Leliana’s quiet yet honest words rang of truth. Cassandra didn’t reply. Leliana continued.

“Plus, he maybe the only one capable of helping the prisoner. Would you rather prefer that she die before we get answers to all the questions the Breach presents us with?” Cassandra sighed in exasperation. She knew that Sister Leliana was right.

“Very well. You! Mage! You may do whatever Sister Leliana asks you to do. Know that I don't trust you!” Cassandra said, gritting her teeth.

Solas remained silent throughout their heated discussion. When Cassandra fell silent, Solas gave a respectful bow.

“I understand, Seeker. I shall endeavor to prove my worth.” Solas cleared his throat. He was becoming a little nervous.

“May I examine the prisoner now?” He asked with a calm he did not feel. He needed to maintain his humble posture. He knew that Cassandra didn’t trust him - yet Solas didn’t want to let this opportunity slip through his fingers either. He stood politely, waiting for Cassandra’s next move.

Without saying a word, Cassandra pointed towards a small bed. “I’ll be watching your every move, mage. Don’t try anything… funny.” Cassandra snarled at him.

Solas bowed again before slowly approaching a hunched figure on the bed. Solas’ heart started to beat faster with each step. He was exhilarated, yet apprehensive. As he approached the figure slowly, the hunched elf shifted and sat up to look at Solas. Solas stopped and gasped. The elf was a tranquil. He could see the Chantry brand on her forehead. _Oh no,_ he thought. _This can’t be…_

“Hello, mage.” The figure greeted Solas with monotone voice. “How may I be of service to you?” Solas gulped and bowed humbly. He knew that both Sister Leliana and Cassandra was watching his every move.

“I - my name is Solas, dear lady. I - I believe that the breach has affected you deeply.” Solas stammered. _Keep it together, Solas!_ He thought. _Think of the task on hand._

The elf’s mouth curled up into what one would call a smile. _What a funny smile!_ Solas thought as he examined her closely. The elf had long, red hair, with hints of gold scattered throughout her braid. Her large, languid eyes reminded Solas of the stormy sea. The elf’s expression was rather unsettling, and her Chantry brand made Solas feel sick to his stomach.

“I suppose so. It’s a little uncomfortable.” The elf replied. Solas sighed. He wasn’t getting anywhere. He decided to try a different tact.

“And what name do you go by, my dear lady?” Solas asked carefully. He could see Cassandra smirking from the corner of his eyes. He decided to ignore the seeker for the time being.

“I believe that you are asking for my name, mage. My name is Rithra.” The elf hesitated before stretching out her hand. Rithra knew that her presence made people uncomfortable. She often tried to mitigate the tension, however very few people found her to be _pleasant_. One of the things that had worked for her in the past was shaking people’s hands.

“R-rithra. What a lovely name.” Solas stammered again. “I’m here to help you, Rithra. I believe that the mark is growing… and because of this it is damaging your body. May I heal you?”

Rithra studied the Mage in front of her before nodding slowly. She passed her left hand to him, as she did, the pain flared in her hand. “It is quite uncomfortable.” She muttered in her monotone voice, her eyes glued to the flaring mark in her hand.

Taking her hand in his, Solas studied the Mark while sending tendrils of his magic into it. He worked to heal the flesh surrounding the Mark as it tried to unravel her body. He was so focused on his task that when she fell forward into him, it came as a surprise. Rithra had lost consciousness again.

“What did you do, mage!” Cassandra bellowed as she stood up. Leliana, who had been quietly observing Solas, put her hand out to stop Cassandra from ripping Solas’ throat.

“Rithra -  she must be under a tremendous amount of pain. If she wasn’t a tr.... No matter, we must be swift at closing the Breach.” Solas replied as he gently lay her back onto the cot, trying to make her comfortable before returning to the Mark.

As he focused on the mark he murmured to Sister Leliana and Seeker Pentaghast. “I am actually quite surprised she woke at all. I hear that she fell out of the Fade?”

“Yes, mage. Our soldiers saw her step out of a Rift at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. She subsequently fell unconscious. The Mark in her hand was flaring in time with the expanding Breach, like now.” Leliana informed him.

“Walking physically into the Fade should have killed her. No mortal is meant to do such a thing. We can only hope that she will regain consciousness again.” Solas’ concerned eyes met Leliana's.

Leliana’s eyes darkened. She knew what Solas meant. The elf - Rithra - was a valuable informant. Her eyes shifted to the mage. “Solas, do you think it is possible to close the Rifts that have opened in the wake of the Breach?”

Cassandra's eyes narrowed as she shot a look at the Mage hunched over Rithra. She didn’t trust Solas, and didn’t understand how Leliana could give her trust so easily to an… outsider, who happened to turn up just at the right time.

Solas brought his attention back to Leliana. “Possibly. The only true way to find out is to go to one and attempt to close it.” He glanced back at Rithra, and sighed. From the mark on her forehead, he could tell that she was a Tranquil. It disturbed him deeply. He took a deep breath and continued. 

“There really is not much more that can be done for her.” Solas said as he looked at Leliana and Cassandra. “However, I would like to stay with her for the rest of the night to observe. Perhaps then, tomorrow, with your permission, I could go to one of the nearby Rifts and attempt to close it. There will be demons, there is no doubt on that. I will need assistance with the demons. If you could send someone to accompany me, that would be a great help.” Solas finished speaking. He knew that it was a big request, especially for someone who wasn’t part of the Chantry. Solas waited silently for Leliana’s response.

* * *

 Unbeknownst to those in the cells, a bright-eyed dwarf was listening in intently. Fortunately for the dwarf, he was hidden from everyone’s view. _Well, well, well. Will you listen to that! The survivor is a Tranquil, and the Mage plans on trying to close one of those tears… No... he called them Rifts. How interesting. I think I’ll just have to tag along tomorrow._ The dwarf thought as he smirked to himself. As the Dwarf was considering what he had heard, he heard the voice of the one called Cassandra.

“That actually sounds like a well reasoned plan. I will ask for some volunteers to go with you to a nearby Rift. Will two soldiers be enough for you? I plan to remain here and guard the prisoner. She at the very least might know of the events leading up to the explosion.” Cassandra said, with softness in her voice. Solas smiled. Perhaps he was getting better at acting humble. He nodded as he stood next to the prisoner.

“Any willing help will be appreciated, seeker Cassandra. For all our sakes I do hope Rithra wakes up again.” Solas said with respect in his voice. Cassandra snorted, but didn’t reply. She was started to warm up a little to this strange mage.

Leliana nodded in agreement. “We should all seek some rest. Tomorrow will be a difficult day and it will arrive all too soon.”

As Leliana spoke the last word, the Dwarf made a beeline to the exit. He nonchalantly walked out of the Chantry and to his favorite fire to warm himself and consider his next move. _This is going to make one hell of a story!_ He thought with a grin. _What a luck!_

Shortly after, Leliana and Cassandra emerged from the Chantry as well. They parted ways, each heading to their respective quarters to get some much needed rest.

Having been left with Rithra and a handful of guards, Solas sat in a quiet contemplation. _Can a Tranquil make effective use of the Mark? Even when they are completely cut off from the Fade and it’s influence?_  He pondered in deep thought as he let his worries wash over him. It was going to be a long night for him.

* * *

Rithra slowly blinked, waking to dull, yet intermittent sensation in the palm of her left hand. She sat up slowly from her small bed. Looking around, she realised that the Mage - what was his name? - from earlier was gone. The soldiers, however were still outside of the cell she was in. Their low voice made a humming noise that soothed her. _What an interesting day._ Rithra thought to herself. _It will be interesting to see what happens now._

Rithra started to swing her legs from left to right. She was bored. The pain didn’t bother her at all. The boredom however, did. Her movement brought the attention of the soldiers. As one soldier entered her cell with some shackles, another left her guard.

The soldier with the shackles smirked as he started to speak slowly. “Be a good little _knife-ear_ and let me put these shackles on you. Then we’ll go for a short walk. Sounds good?” Rithra nodded, and lifted her hands up to the soldier. She was used to the way people behaved towards her. For some reason, her lack of emotions made them think that she was a child. The soldier muttered _good knife-ear_ as he put the shackles on her. Rithra felt the cold metal touching her wrist, but didn’t flinch. _Why fight the inevitable?_ She thought. _Nobody exists on purpose, nobody belongs anywhere, everybody’s going to die. If only these people understood such truth…_ Rithra thought as the soldier stepped backwards and admired his handiwork.

“There. Don’t you feel better? You are a good prisoner. I dislike those who put up a good fight. They make me feel like I’m not doing a good job. Do you want to go for a walk now?” The soldier said as he sat on one of the stools. “We have to wait for my associate though. What happened anyway? Ah - don’t tell me. Lady Nightingale will get upset at me again. How are you feeling anyway? It must’ve been pretty big explosion, the one you were in. I’m surprised that you’re still here.” The soldier said with a slight compassion in his voice.

Rithra didn’t respond. She didn’t really care what the soldier had to say. Rithra wondered what happened to her master. _No matter,_ Rithra thought. _The explosion probably consumed his body, leaving nothing but a charred husk. Shame._ The soldier’s voice snapped Rithra out of her thoughts.

“Hey, did you hear anything I said? Have you lost your hearing too?” The soldier said with annoyance in his voice. Rithra realised that he wasn’t happy. She turned around to face the soldier, and started to speak.

“Yes, soldier. I’m fine. The dull sensation is still there but it doesn’t bother me. I’m not sure what happened at the temple. There was an explosion, and well, I’m here.” Rithra said softly. The soldier looked confused. He couldn’t tell whether she was upset or happy. _These bloody tranquils!_ The soldier thought. At that moment, Leliana and Cassandra entered the cell with the other soldier.

“Rithra! You are awake.” Leliana said, with a hint of relief in her voice. Cassandra harrumphed before scowling at Rithra, “Tell me, _elf_ , what happened at the Temple? Give me one reason why I should not kill you this instant!” Leliana fidgeted, but did not speak. Instead, she leaned against the wall, waiting for Rithra’s reply.

Rithra tilted her head to the side as she considered the Seeker’s words. “My master brought me with him to Divine Justinia's Conclave. He wanted me to keep a record for him of what transpired there. However, I cannot recall what happened after we arrived at the Temple of Sacred Ashes.” Her lack of inflection disconcerted both Leliana and Cassandra.

Straightening herself from where she had been leaning, Leliana stepped between Rithra and Cassandra, while laying a hand on Cassandra's upper arm. Cassandra tightened her fist but didn’t lunge at Rithra. Turning her eyes to Rithra, Leliana started to speak softly.

“What do you remember, Rithra?” Rithra hummed in a monotonous tone as she recollected the broken images in her own mind. “I remember things - big things - some giant spiders? Chasing me… Then there was a… woman reaching out to me. After that I woke here.”

Rithra stopped talking. Her memories were too sparse. There really was no better way to explain.

Cassandra sighed in exasperation, “Fine! If that’s how you want to play the game, that’s fine with me. Leliana, why don’t you head to the forward camp. I will take the Prisoner to the Rift.” Cassandra knelt in front of Rithra to remove the shackles. Rithra’s respite didn’t last too long, as Cassandra tied Rithra's hands together with a bit of rope.

Rithra blankly watched Cassandra perform her task. As Cassandra finished the last loop, out of the blue, Rithra blurted out.

“What actually happened?” Cassandra didn’t reply, but instead, pulled Rithra to a standing position.

“It will be easier to show you. Let’s go.” With that, Cassandra led Rithra out of the Chantry where Rithra got her first sight of the Breach. Cassandra continued. “We call it the Breach. It is not the only such Rift, though it is the largest one.”

As Cassandra finished speaking, the Breach expanded. Rithra fell to her knees as the Mark flared intensely. Cassandra frowned in concern as she stared at the elf trying to control her body from reacting to intense pain. Cassandra continued to speak as she knelt beside Rithra.

“Each time the Breach expands, so does your Mark. I believe that it **_is_ ** killing you. Your Mark, however, may be the key.” Cassandra finished speaking as Rithra regained control.

“The key to what, seeker?” Rithra replied as she cocked her head to the side. To an observer, it would appear that Rithra was curious about the situation. However, Rithra just wanted to know the truth. Cassandra wasn’t making any sense. She wondered why people spoke in riddles. Rithra believed that plain, simple, yet direct language was the key to clear communication.

Cassandra sighed. Holding a conversation with a Tranquil needed plethora of patience.

“The Mark you hold may be the key to closing the Breach. Before we can be certain, however, it must be tested on something smaller first.” Rithra nodded as she gazed at the Breach.

 "I suppose I caused the Breach.” Rithra replied flatly. Cassandra shook her head immediately .

“No. Even I know that it would be impossible for you to cause this, cut off from magic as you are.” Cassandra took a pause. She could feel her anger bubbling to the surface again. “However, I feel that you hold the answers to events at the Conclave that led to this… Breach. Surely you can remember _something_. No funny games, elf!” Cassandra said, gritting her teeth. Rithra didn’t flinch. Human emotions didn’t bother her. If that’s how Cassandra felt, there was nothing she could do about it.

“I suppose we should go to the Rift and find out if I can help.” Rithra said as she picked herself up to leave. Rithra was curious to find out what exactly happened at the Conclave. It was rather strange that she could only remember the fragments of the events. It was stranger that she survived - yet no-one else did.

“I would like to know if I can be of any service. Without my Master, I am at loose ends with nothing to contribute to the greater good.” Rithra replied as she stared at Cassandra. A shocked look passed across Cassandra’s face as she heard Rithra’s words.

“You want to help?” She asked incredulously. Rithra sighed. It was rather difficult talking to one with so many emotional states. She smiled to provide Cassandra with much needed reassurance. Her experiences had taught her that a smile was all that was needed in most situations.

“While one continues to live, one needs to be useful. Why waste the air and sunlight otherwise?” Rithra replied abruptly. Taking a step forward, Rithra waited for Cassandra to process her words before leading the way to the Rift.

As they journeyed towards the Rift, Cassandra thought back to earlier events.

* * *

Solas left the Chantry not long after the sun rose in the sky. He quickly found Leliana in her tent. To Solas’ dismay, Cassandra the seeker was at her side. Not wanting to waste his breath, Solas decided to get to his point.

“I spent most of the night studying Rithra's Mark. I believe that with it, we might be able to close the Rifts and perhaps the Breach itself.” Solas took a pause to allow Leliana and Cassandra process his words. He continued. “Regardless of Rithra’s co-operation, I will still try to close a Rift. However, I feel we may have more success with the Mark to aid us.” Solas finished speaking with worried look in his eyes. His voice, however, instilled confidence in Leliana.

For the first time since the Breach, Leliana felt the stirrings of hope. As she looked at the mage with hopeful eyes, Cassandra huffed and brought Leliana’s hopes crashing down.

Cassandra uttered a snort of derision as she slowly spoke her words.

“You believe? You only _believe_ ? We need facts and certainty. Not groundless hopes. We are soldiers, Mage, and hope never gets us anywhere. Mark my words, _mage_. I will only believe your words if the prisoner wakes and willingly accompanies me to our chosen Rift. Let’s see if you all manages to close it.” Cassandra finished her last words with bitterness in her voice. Leliana sighed. She knew Cassandra, and her personality.

Leliana gestured to the other two to join her at her map. As she pointed to the map, she glanced at Solas.

“There is a Rift here that my scouts found. Solas, the one who found it has volunteered to lead you to it. I think…” Cassandra interrupted Leliana as she stared at the mage.

“As you requested, the soldiers who volunteered are also waiting at the gate with the scout.” Solas flinched in shock, but didn’t say a word. Instead, he bowed humbly towards Cassandra as he mumbled a thank-you. Cassandra paused as she studied Solas carefully. The mage wasn’t offensive. However, Cassandra felt that there was some hidden agenda behind the mage’s courteous gesture.

“I wish you luck, Mage. I expect to hear some good news next time we meet.” Cassandra said as Solas turned around to leave the tent. Solas didn’t reply. He also needed some good news.

He hastened his footsteps to make his way to the gates of Haven. There, he met a dwarf, two humans and an elf, where they exchanged some pleasantries.

“Well, shall we go?” Solas said as he waited them to lead the way. The soldiers nodded. In short order, they headed toward the nearby Rift.


	2. Meeting Tranquility - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rithra follows the Seeker to the first Rift where she again meets the Elven mage, Solas. As well as a dwarf named Varric Tethras.

Rithra studied her surroundings as she walked behind the Seeker. Unfriendly faces stared at Rithra as she stared back at them blankly. Rithra could see anger and unadulterated hatred in people’s eyes. She wondered what they were hoping to achieve. There was nothing she could do. Emotions cloud judgements, and Rithra knew this all too well. Tranquility took her magic away, yet her lack of emotions enhanced her judgements and logic. _Of course_ , she thought to herself as she followed the seeker. They wouldn’t know. _It’s too hard for them to separate their emotions from their logic._ Rithra remembered the times where her emotions got the better of her. Perhaps that was what led to her downfall, her _tranquility_. Deep in her thought, Rithra followed Cassandra without muttering a word.

As they walked closer and closer to the gate, Cassandra could feel her body getting tense. She too, could feel anger and hatred in the air. Clearing her throat, she motioned at Rithra to come closer.

“The people. Have you noticed it too? They have already decided your guilt. That’s the problem with the commoners - they think they are judge, jury and executioner. However, there is no need for you to be concerned.” Cassandra said as she paused. She wasn’t sure if she believed the last sentence she said. _No matter_ , she thought as she continued speaking. “The people need a scapegoat to put the blame on. They loved the Most Holy, Divine Justinia. Just as we all did... But we are not here to discuss what people feel. We need to resolve this… mess. We must look beyond, just as she did. The Conclave may have failed, we must not! We must fix this…” Cassandra said as she felt her emotions rise up to block her words. Rithra looked at Cassandra. She could see that the seeker was drowning in emotions. Rithra decided to choose her next words carefully as she started to speak.

“Of course, seeker. The people needs a leader, and their leader is now gone. To shed their sorrow and anger, they need a scapegoat. It is an all too familiar situation that I often find myself in. I’m used to it.” Rithra paused as she gazed into Cassandra’s shocked eyes. “If that’s what they need, I will shoulder the burden. In that way I can be helpful. Did I not say I wanted to help?” Cassandra’s mouth dropped. She didn’t expect such response from a Tranquil.

“I...I...yes. You’re right.” Cassandra paused as she searched for right words. She didn’t realize that a tranquil could possess such high logic. “I’m surprised, elf. I never expected you to grasp the reality of the situation.” Rithra smiled weakly. She found it rather amusing that people associated lack of emotions with a lack of intelligence. Cassandra continued.

“Do not worry. I will not allow the people to harm you until your guilt or innocence can be proven beyond a doubt. The mark you bear is too important… too important to allow these people to lay their hands on you. Come. We are near the gate. We must hurry.” Rithra nodded and hastened her footsteps.

As they reached a gated bridge, Cassandra stopped abruptly. Rithra nearly fell onto the Seeker’s back. Cassandra turned around to give a sharp look to Rithra, but didn’t say a word.

“I’m sorry…” Rithra said as she struggled to regain her balance. With a hard look on her face, Cassandra pulled a dagger out from her belt, cutting her bounds. Rithra looked at Cassandra with quizzical look on her face.

“Have your hands back. You might need them. We don’t know what lies ahead of us beyond this gate.” Cassandra said as she dropped the rope. As Rithra muttered a thank-you and flexed her arms, Cassandra walked towards the guards. Rithra slowly followed her. Perhaps the seeker wasn’t as cold hearted as she presented herself to be. Rithra wondered what made Cassandra so distrusting and abrupt. She wondered if it had to do with the preceding events with Divine Justina. She wondered if all this was just a coincidence, or a meticulously well-planned out event. Cassandra’s booming voice brought Rithra back to the reality.

“Open the gate! We are heading out.” Cassandra bellowed at the guards. The guards bowed deeply before complying to Cassandra’s orders.

“Be careful, ma’am.” One of the guards said with a concerned look on his face. Cassandra ignored him. They all understood the gravity of the situation. Rithra gave the guard a small smile. It was brave of him to talk to the seeker like that.

“Come on, elf. We are going.” Rithra nodded before quickly following Cassandra through the gate.

* * *

It did not take them long to walk the path towards another bridge. They passed a group of soldiers heading back to Haven. One of them was screaming as his colleagues dragged him with them.

“Have mercy on me! The end of the world has come!” Cassandra rolled her eyes as she snorted. There was always an over dramatic soldier who broke the order. Rithra merely shrugged her shoulders.

 _I considered it the end of the world when the Templars forced the Rite of Tranquility on me. Yet here I am. What a funny thing, this so called life._ As Rithra thought to herself, the Breach expanded yet again. The mark in Rithra’s hand flared with such force that she stumbled and tripped, landing sprawled out on the side of the path. Cassandra ran back to her, kneeling and  offering her a hand to stand up again. Rithra gritted her teeth involuntarily as she took Cassandra’s hand. Her expressionless eyes met Cassandra's as she asked a question in casually.

“How did I survive the explosion?” Rithra asked, Cassandra’s face stiffened as she glanced away. She didn’t have a definite answer for Rithra, but she deserved to know what the soldiers had reported to her.

“To be honest, no-one knows.” Cassandra said as she gazed the sky. “The guards who found you reported that you stepped out of a Rift and fell unconscious.” Cassandra paused. “They also saw a woman in the Rift behind you, but no one knows who she was.” Cassandra stood up, and started to walk away from Rithra. Rithra stared at Cassandra momentarily, and nodded. There was nothing else she could say.

“Thank you for your honesty, seeker.” Rithra muttered as she continued on to the next bridge. Cassandra didn’t like the elf’s insolence but didn’t say anything. The stakes were too high. She needed to control her emotions, for now.

As they silently walked across the bridge, Fade-touched debris fell from the Breach. Within seconds, the bridge shattered as debris fell in front of them, dropping them both down to the frozen river below. Cassandra, being a trained soldier, recovered immediately. Rithra, however, appeared to be dazed. Cassandra sighed as she drew her sword. She didn’t like interruptions, nor change to the plan. As she started to run towards Rithra, another Fade-touched rock fell from the sky, landing only a few feet away from them.

“Makers balls!” Cassandra gritted her teeth as she prepared for the worst. As the smoke cleared away, Cassandra could see a demon rising from the impact zone. Cassandra quickly glanced at Rithra and motioned her to hurry up.

“Elf! Stay close to me! ” Cassandra shouted as she sprinted off to deal with the demon. As Rithra stood up, another Fade-touched rock crashed between Rithra and Cassandra. Rithra sighed. Nothing was ever too easy in this world. She quickly looked around to see if there were any weapons that could help her. _Anything,_ Rithra thought. _Anything that will help me defend myself._

As she looked around, Rithra spotted a staff that had fallen out of weapons cash that had tumbled onto the frozen river with them. Rithra hesitated for a second. She knew that the magical attributes of the staff was useless to her. _This makes a nice blunt weapon and if I can get a blade attached to the end, it can act as a spear as well._ Rithra thought as she picked it up. She had no other choice.

As Rithra turned back towards Cassandra, she could see another demon rising from the second impact zone. The demon was heading directly to her. Involuntarily, Rithra did the only thing she could do. She used the staff to block the claws of the demon, and in-between it's attacks, she bludgeoned it with the head of the staff.

Cassandra breathed a sigh of relief as she finished of the first demon. Her supreme sword fighting skills were well-known across the borders. Students wishing to master the art of swordsmanship came looking for Cassandra from all over the country. Times like this, however called for a hero, not a teacher. Cassandra smiled to herself as she turned around to fetch the elf. Her face dropped. Rithra was using what it appeared to be a staff to fight off a demon. Cassandra ran towards it, taunting it off Rithra. The demon took the bait and turned his attention to Cassandra. The fight was short. Rithra watch on as Cassandra brought the demon down. She was impressed with the seeker’s sword fighting skills. She’d never seen someone wield a sword in such a skillful manner. As the second demon melted away into brackish ash, Rithra walked up to Cassandra. _Prisoners are not allowed weapons. I can give no reason for the Seeker to fear me further. Besides, a sword might be much more useful than this hunk of wood._ Rithra thought as she handed the staff.

Cassandra blanched a little as her mind scrambled to catch up to Rithra’s intentions yet again. With a shake of her head she wrapped her hand around Rithra's hand holding the staff.

“No, you keep the staff. I cannot guarantee that I will always be there to protect you. You need a way to keep yourself safe.” She murmured as she looked at Rithra. “You were doing rather well for a novice a moment ago. Here. Take these.” She said, as she handed several health potions to Rithra. “We do not know what lays ahead of us.”

Rithra tilted her head to the side. “Where are all your soldiers?” Cassandra scoffed out a humorless laugh as she started to walk away from Rithra.

“They are at the forward camp or fighting. I can’t expect them to be with me all the time. Come on. We are getting closer to the Rift. Let's go.”

They walked in silence, fighting demons along the way. Cassandra watched Rithra as she fought the demons. She was impressed with the elf’s staff-wielding skills. Cassandra didn’t realize that a Tranquil could fight. As she mindlessly fought off demon after demon, a blue light snapped Cassandra out of her rhythm. As Rithra fought the demon, the power of the mark appeared to ignite the power within the staff. Ice bolts shot from the staff, piercing Rithra’s target. Cassandra gasped. Tranquils were known for their lack of magic. _What black sorcery is this?_ Cassandra thought as she fought off last of the demons. She could feel her anger bubbling to the surface again.

Rithra didn't flinch as she drew magical power from the staff. Despite her lack of emotions, she was left with questions. _How is this possible?_ Rithra thought as she ran towards Cassandra to fight off the last demon. _For the last five years, ever since the Right of Tranquility was forced on me, never in that time has a staff answered my call… Could it be that I am borrowing the power of the Rift through my Mark? Could that even be possible?_ Rithra silently wondered as she and Cassandra finished off the final demon together.

When the fighting was done, Cassandra looked at Rithra wearily. Her eyes narrowed as she frowned. Her anger, frustration and fear warring in her voice was evident as she shouted at Rithra.

“Elf! What trick is this? You are Tranquil. You shouldn't be able to call on the power of the staff!” Rithra could see that this was a precarious situation. Rithra bowed her head as she searched for the best explanation she had to offer.

“Seeker, it has alarmed me as much as you. Perhaps, it may have been the power of the Mark that brought the staff to life. I do not know for certain.” Rithra paused to study Cassandra, and continued. “Logic would tell me however, that this is the most plausible answer. No staff has answered to me since I was made Tranquil. The only new thing in my life is the _Mark_.” Rithra fell silent as she waited for Cassandra’s reaction. She was expecting Cassandra to berate her further. Cassandra sighed as she bowed her head in thought. What she just witnessed was disturbing, but the elf had the point.

“Fine. We will ask our Fade expert when we get to the Rift. We don't have far to go now. Let us hurry. Every moment we wait means that they must fight that many more demons.” They hurried their footsteps towards the Rift. As Cassandra led the way up a set of stone stairs, she muttered to Rithra.

“You can hear the fighting!” Cassandra said as she hastened her footsteps.

“Who is fighting?” Rithra spoke out mindlessly as she thought. Cassandra shook her head as she continued to push up the stairs.

“You will see shortly. We must hurry and help them!” Cassandra shouted, well knowing that time was of the essence. With a nod of understanding, Rithra followed quickly after the Seeker.

They crested the rise. To their left was a wooded cliff, and to their right was another, impassable debris strewn bridge. Straight ahead of them, they could see a demolished wall that lead to another level. An elf, a dwarf and a couple of soldiers were fighting the demons that spewed from the whirling Rift.

Rithra could feel the Mark pulling her towards the Rift. It was as if the power in her hand wanted to connect with the power of the Rift. _Can the Mark truly close the Rifts? I guess there is only one way to find out._ Rithra thought as she observed Cassandra running towards the demons. Rithra decided to stay near the wall as she gripped her staff tightly with both hands. Soon, ice shards flew in all directions, impaling the demons. Rithra decided to jump down to move closer to the Rift as she continued to fight.

When the last demon fell, the elven mage from the cells in the Chantry grabbed Rithra’s left hand, lifting it towards the Rift.

“Hurry! Before more come through!” The mage shouted as Rithra merely nodded. She imagined the Mark stitching the Rift closed as she closed her eyes. In short order, there was an audible snap and the Rift disappeared.

* * *

Once the Rift disappeared, everyone fell to the ground with exhaustion. Rithra too, fell to the ground with a heavy thud. This was too much excitement for her in one day. Solas took a deep breath and gave Rithra a small smile. _She does well for a Tranquil...however...I wonder how she was able to use the magic of the staff?_ Solas thought as he studied Rithra. Rithra looked at Solas and returned a small smile.

 _How odd,_ Rithra thought. _It felt as if he shot magic into the Mark. I wonder what this mage’s true intentions are..._ Rithra thought as she asked Solas a question

“What did you do?” Solas was taken aback by Rithra’s question. Taking a deep breath, Solas replied.

“I did nothing at all, my dear girl. It was you who closed the Rift.” Rithra nodded as she considered the Mark.

“You mean the Mark closed the Rift.” She said as she glanced back at Solas. Solas nodded.

“Whatever magic opened the Breach placed that Mark upon your hand. With it, you can close the Rifts.” Cassandra, who was listening quietly next to Rithra, piped up.

“So, Mage, what you were told us was the truth. You were positing that it could close the Breach itself...” Her voice faltered as a glimmer of hope entered her voice. Solas nodded while muttering a possibly.

The dwarf, who was leaning against a rock mound, stood up and grinned.

“That's good to know. I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever.” The dwarf said as he looked at Rithra intensely. Solas sighed as he turned his attention away from Rithra to look at the dwarf.

“Ah Varric - always the cheerful one. Well, Rithra, I am glad to see you yet live.” Solas said with a smile on his face. The dwarf scoffed as he continued to look at Rithra.

“Hah! Don’t be fooled by his words. What he really means is that he kept that mark from killing you while you slept.” Varric said with a twinkle in his eyes. Rithra nodded.

“I am aware. Thank you, mage.” Her emotionless eyes turned to the dwarf, studying him. “Who are you?”

With a smirk the dwarf replied. “Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller, and un-welcomed tag-along at your service.”

Rithra thought a moment before giving Varric a smile. She turned back to Solas, wanting to confirm something.

“Mage, may I ask you a question?” Rithra said politely. Solas nodded.

“What is it, da’len?” Rithra hesitated before she continued. She glanced at Cassandra, who gestured for her to continue.

“Could it be possible - at all - for the Mark to power a staff? For the last five years no staff has answered my call. Yet today - this one has fired off it's ice bolts as though I was a fully functioning Mage.” Solas frowned as he studied the Mark on Rithra’s hand. _Well, that answers that question,_ Solas thought while he considered the implications.

“That may very well be possible, da’len. We can only guess at everything the Mark is supposed to do.” Cassandra frowned but didn’t say anything. For what it felt like an eternity, silence ensued. Varric, noticing tension between the groups, smacked his thigh as he jumped up sprightly.

“Alright, well, what are we waiting for? Let’s move on to the next one! I’m getting sick of these demons!” Varric laughed a hearty laugh. Cassandra glanced at Varric and growled out a reply.

“No way. _You_ are staying here!” Her eyes narrowed menacingly as she glared at Varric. Varric laughed again and grinned at the Seeker.

“My dear Seeker, have you seen the valley? Your men are not in control anymore. Trust me, you _need_ me!” Cassandra rolled her eyes letting out a disgusted grunt as she turned away. She started to take the path leading to the Forward Camp.

Varric grinned at Rithra as he sauntered off after the Seeker.

“C’mon you two, hurry up!” Varric said he motioned them to follow. Rithra ran after them, eager to catch up.

Solas however took a moment to find his center and his calm once again. _This is getting dangerous. The Templars already found a reason to make Rithra Tranquil. If they find out what she can do with the Mark… Rithra’s life might end sooner rather than later. I will have to be extra vigilant in the coming days!_ An unhappy frown graced his face for a short moment. If someone had seen Solas at that moment, they might have wondered if the frown was really there at all.

Solas was quick to catch up to the others. He could not let himself be left behind. It was imperative that he remain close to Rithra. He wondered how the Seeker felt about Rithra’s ability to use the staff to its full effect. He knew how distrustful the Seeker was. _Could the Mark actually end up reversing Rithra’s Tranquility?_ Solas thought to himself as he hastened his footsteps. _Of course… that’s not its primary purpose...but I for one would be happy if it did so!_ Solas thought as his eyes gazed into the distance. _I must remember to ask her later, why she was made Tranquil. I wonder if the Seeker has already looked into her past?_ As his train of thoughts faded into the horizon, his eyes followed Rithra, a mystery wrapped in an enigma.

They fought small groups of demons as they made their way to the forward camp. Just before reaching it, Solas noticed the tell tale green light of yet another Rift.

“Another Rift ahead!” He shouted with urgency. “We must close it quickly!” The group hastened their footsteps. The last battle with waves of demons was all too fresh in their minds.

Rithra gasped. She wasn’t used to seeing Rifts everywhere - besides, this was only her second Rift. Once the demons fell, she moved forward lifting her left hand, and once again picturing the Mark grabbing the Rift and pulling its edges together. There was a sharp snapping sound as the Rift faded from existence.

“Well done Rithra. One less Rift to worry about!” Solas nodded with satisfaction.

“Whatever that Mark of yours is, it’s useful!” Varric smiled at Rithra as he nodded in agreement. Cassandra, who was standing behind the group with her arms akimbo, rolled her eyes. With a grunt of durission, she barked at the gate guard.

“Open the Gate!” The gate guard straightened his pose and saluted.

“As you wish, Seeker!” He ran forward, quickly unlocking the gate and opening the gate. The gate creaked ominously. Cassandra nodded at the guard as she walked past him. The guard’s eyes lit up with joy. The seeker finally noticed his presence, and it made him feel important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to join Aoidescop and I for discussions and for sneak peaks at up coming chapters please join us on Discord!
> 
> https://discord.gg/pb3uf3h


	3. Meeting Tranquility - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting at the forward camp, travel to the Temple and fighting Pride…

Rithra walked silently behind the others. She didn’t know what to expect at the camp. She knew that she was going to be blamed for the deaths, yet she didn’t care. Nothing really mattered to her ever since she became a Tranquil. As she walked forward, she noticed a supply cache with potions. She quickly fished out a few healing potions to refill her belt. It was important to have them on hand for those unexpected situations. Her eyes roamed over the camp until she noticed Leliana and an older Chantry official who she was well acquainted with. Rithra sighed as she looked away. _Chancellor Roderick is here._ She thought as her shoulders slumped. _He will no doubt blame me for Master’s death... and for Divine Justinia's death. Of course, he will find joy in exposing the reason behind my Tranquility. What an interesting day this will be..._

Solas, who was not far away from Rithra, noticed Rithra’s change in posture. Despite her lack of emotions, her body language didn’t fool Solas. Solas smiled warmly as he put a hand on her shoulder. Rithra ignored Solas as she made her way towards the two Chantry officials. When Leliana saw her approaching them, a smile of relief transformed her face.

“Rithra! You are safe. Chancellor Roderick, I’d like you to meet…” Before Leliana could finish her sentence, Roderick rudely interrupted her and turned towards Rithra.

“Lady Nightingale, save your words. I know who this is. A criminal responsible for everyone’s death! She should be bound and taken to Val Royeaux to await execution!” As Roderick spit venom with his words, Cassandra stepped in front of Rithra as she started to shout back.

“How dare you cut off the Lady! Who put you in charge? You're just a bureaucrat! A paper pusher!” Cassandra shouted as her face became red with anger. Roderick smirked.

“And you? You are a thug! A measly thug that serves the Chantry!” Roderick coldly replied. Many more harsh words were exchanged between the Chancellor, the Seeker and the Lady Nightingale before Rithra slowly started to speak.

“Chancellor. What a surprise to see you here. I’m sure you have questions for me. However, isn't closing the Breach the most important thing we have to do right now?” Her lack of inflection hid her growing headache. The three officials stopped their argument. Roderick glared at her as Cassandra nodded in agreement.

“Yes. Rithra is right. There is no point arguing with a bureaucrat who doesn’t understand the seriousness of the situation. Thank you. We are all wasting our time here. We must get to the Breach while we still have a chance to close it.” Cassandra said as she ignored Roderick. Leliana nodded as she sat down. She knew the path Cassandra wanted to take, however she wasn’t sure if it was the best path.

“The fastest way is through the mountain pass.” Leliana advised cautiously. The emotions were high, and she knew that she had to be careful. Cassandra shook her head.

“No. We lost an entire scouting party on that path. It is too dangerous!” Cassandra replied, sadness welling up in her voice. “We should push through to Temple with all our soldiers, taking them in a head on fight!” Leliana shook her head as Roderick started to speak coldly.

“My dear Seeker! Give up the foolishness and call a retreat. We don’t need more bloodshed on this day!” Rithra’s fists tightened. Despite her lack of emotions, she still disliked Roderik. She started to speak monotonously..

“Chancellor. Retreating will only give the Breach time to grow, which in all likelihood would kill me. That’s fine, as I suppose you will eventually put me to trial and kill me. However, I am perhaps the only one with a slight chance of closing it. The ever expanding Breach, it will kill us all eventually. Perhaps, for the time being, you could put aside your anger and look at the facts.” Rithra finished speaking as she lifted her left hand to show the Mark that was once again flaring in time with the Breach.

Roderick coughed to bid him time. He was angry, and embarrassed. He couldn’t believe that he was ridiculed by a Tranquil.

“How dare you...” Roderick growled at Rithra as he stared at her Mark. He knew that Rithra was right. “I will deal with you later, Tranquil.” He said as he turned around to Cassandra. “Fine. Have it your way. But remember, Seeker, whatever you decide, whatever the consequences are, it’s on your head!”  With a huff, the Chancellor walked away angrily.

Cassandra laughed and turned to Rithra. “What an idiot. Well, Rithra, since you drove the Chancellor away, how do _you_ think we should proceed?” Rithra wore a half smile as her blank eyes stared into Cassandra’s eyes.

“You are asking me, a Tranquil, what I think?” Rithra spoke slowly as she shook her head. “No one asks, much less cares what we Tranquils think.”

Leliana flinched hearing Rithra’s words. Her monotone voice was unsettling. She felt pity for Rithra.

“That is true... most Tranquil are considered little more than children that need guidance. However, you have… proven yourself to be quite logical.” Leliana said with kindness in her voice. Cassandra nodded in agreement.

“You bear the mark, and you are the one we must keep alive. I for one do not want to have to pray for another miracle. Since we cannot agree, the choice is yours. You can choose. A direct assault, or taking the mountain pass?” Cassandra asked. A silence fell to the camp. Everyone, including the Chancellor, waited for Rithra’s response.

Rithra closed her eyes to concentrate. She needed time and space to think. The decision wasn’t to be made in haste - too many lives were at stake. She also knew that if a wrong choice was made, she would certainly be put to death. Not that it mattered to her. No-one except for her aunt would be upset over her dead body. Rithra pushed those thoughts away. She needed to concentrate on the two options. _If we were to take a frontal assault, many people could lose their lives..._ Her mind flickered back to the time near the supply cache. _How strange_ , She thought. _Why is that mage - Solas - concerned about me? No-one touches one of us unless they absolutely have to. Or if they wish to use our bodies..._ Rithra shook her head. Her companions looked at her with worrying eyes, however Rithra was too focused to notice them. _Concentrate!_ She scolded herself. _There must be another option… ah… of course...there is a possibility the scouting party yet lives. They never returned… however they may be trapped by a Rift. Perhaps… perhaps we could save them!_ Rithra opened her eyes suddenly, frightening those around her. Rithra spoke quickly.

“I’ve decided, Seeker. We will take the mountain pass. We need to work together. We all know what is at stake.” The determination in her voice stopped Cassandra from speaking out. Her eyes met Cassandra's eyes. Cassandra looked more surprised than angry, while Leliana looked amused. _I know I am going against the Seekers wishes, however every life matters._ Rithra thought as her eyes drifted towards Solas, who was once again right beside her. She took a step closer to him and spoke softly so that no-one else could hear her words.

“Thank you, mage.” Solas could only smile weakly at Rithra. A long, hard journey lay in front of them. There was much preparation to be done.

* * *

The spirit around the forward camp was tense, yet high. Cassandra was barking orders while Leliana was busy gathering troops together, sending her runners throughout the valley. Solas sat down on one of the wood stumps, while keeping his face neutral. His head raced million miles an hour with various thoughts. _How intriguing…_ he thought. _I thought she had not noticed. She is far more observant than I have given her the credit for. And her logic is on a level rarely seen. I wonder if she will open up to me - there is much to be learnt about her. She must survive these dark times. I must help her to live!_

“Mage! Quit idling around. We have to leave now!” Cassandra bellowed at him, abruptly interrupting his train of thought. Solas nodded and stood up. He had to stay close to Rithra.

Before Leliana's runners returned with the remaining troops in the valley, Cassandra, Rithra, Solas and Varric left the forward camp. They took the mountain pass through to the old mining complex that eventually brought them out near to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. In the old mining tunnel, they found a handful of demons waiting for them. Rithra found her place easily this time. Although she did not have the ability to cast spells, her ice staff allowed her to freeze demons to give Cassandra and Varric a bit of a breathing space. As she helped the two, she observed Solas silently. Solas appeared to cast his spells slightly different from the techniques taught in the circles. _I wonder why...? Cassandra did say he is an apostate...perhaps that has something to do with it._ Rithra thought to herself as she watched on.

It was not long before they arrived at the entrance of the tunnel, where bodies of three dead soldiers waited for them silently. Varric shook his head with sadness in his face.

“I guess we know what happened to the scouting party.” He said with a sombre voice. Cassandra shook her head.

“No. That cannot be all of them.” She replied with anger in her voice. “We can’t give up now. C’mon, dwarf, we must get going. No time to mourn the dead.” Cassandra said as she ushered Varric to move on. Varric lifted his head with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

“If what you are saying is true... the others could be up ahead!” He smiled as Solas sighed.

“Varric...let’s not forget why we are here… the Breach must be our first priority!” Solas said with despair in his voice. Varric laughed.

“Oh, thats for our Tranquil friend to deal with.” Varric replied as he shot Rithra a knowing look. Rithra stared back with her ever-neutral eyes. Emotions were man’s worst enemy. Without emotions, she believed that everyone - even someone like her father - could achieve great things in life. But of course, it was not destined to be. As she idly listened to her party chattering away, her eyes drifted along their path. As her eyes adjusted to the flaring green light of the Rift, she noticed several figures fighting under it.

“We must hurry, Seeker.” Rithra said softly as she walked toward the Rift. Her calm, yet monotonous voice sent chills down Cassandra’s spine. She turned around to see where Rithra was headed. The Rift was much bigger than the previous two. Cassandra could hear Varric gasping.

“Look! You were right! There’s the rest of the scouts!” Varric shouted as his shoulders squared. Cassandra’s face brightened as she started to run towards the scouts.

“Varric, if you ever wanted to be a hero, this is your chance. C’mon!” Cassandra jeered as she motioned for Varric and Solas to follow.

As they got closer to the scouts, the moaning cries of the demons and the tired grunts of the scouts could be heard. Cassandra and Varric jumped into the battle as the scouts wearily fought on.

“M’lady! You are here!” One of the scouts shouted as he blocked off a demon from Cassandra.

“Lieutenant! Look sharp! We have a job to do.” Cassandra shouted back as she joined the fight in full. Swords flashed, bolts were shot and spells were fired while Solas kept protective barriers around everyone. With Cassandra and Varric leading the fight on, the scouts seemed  to gain another jolt of strength. The party fought hard and well as the second wave of demons came through. While the fight ensued, Rithra raised her left hand and closed the Rift. As the Rift disappeared out of existence, Rithra could feel her body becoming exhausted. Her knees buckled, and sweat formed on her forehead. She shook her head. The hardest job was yet to be completed. The Breach was yet to be closed. Rithra took a deep breath and leaned against the staff. She was strong. She gave her word to the seeker, and she wasn’t going to forsake her promise.

As Rithra took a moment to collect herself, she could hear the conversation between the scout and Cassandra. Solas was busy healing everyone else, and Varric was poking around the battlefield for any interesting artefacts he could find.

“M’lady. That was a close call. How did you know? I must thank you for saving our lives. One more minute with those demons… and we wouldn’t be having this conversation now.” The scout said humbly. Cassandra shook her head.

"Don't thank me, Lieutenant. It was Ri - the Prisoner who suggested this path.” Cassandra replied curtly. The Lieutenant turned around sharply to examine Rithra.

“The prisoner? Then…” The Lieutenant stopped mid-sentence. She wasn’t sure what to say. Rithra, who noticed confusion on the Lieutenant’s voice gave a small bow and a weak smile.

“I’m glad we were able to get here in time, Lieutenant.” The Lieutenant looked shocked. She didn’t realise how much intelligence Tranquils could possess. She could only blurt out a thank-you as she attempted to grasp the situation. Rithra nodded and turned around. Solas was healing the last scout, while Varric walked back towards Rithra with a small grin on his face.

“Well, well, if it isn’t our favorite Tranquil friend.” Varric said as he let out of hearty laugh. Cassandra frowned. She disliked Varric for his jovialness. She decided to ignore him for the time being.

“Lieutenant! Make your way to the forward camp. The path back should now be clear.” Cassandra barked at the Lieutenant, who saluted and ran back.

"The path to the Temple should be clear as well.” Solas said softly as he watched the scouts disappear into the cave. Cassandra nodded.

“We need to hurry before that changes. Head down to the ladders!” Cassandra ordered as she walked towards the cliff. The party followed Cassandra, climbing down the ladders in single file. Solas insisted Rithra to stay close to him. Rithra complied - she had no reason not to. Varric was the last to climb down the ladders. He jumped down with a thud, scattering dust and gravel everywhere. Cassandra frowned while Solas sighed.

“So… tell me, can explosions rip holes in the Veil?” Varric said as he shook dust off his face. Cassandra let out a groan while Solas nodded.

“If enough magic is brought to bare, then yes.” Solas answered patiently. He didn’t want to pursue this conversation any further. Cassandra, noticing his discomfort, interrupted.

“Mr Tethras! Can you be serious for once! We can discuss _how_ this all came to be _after_ we close the Breach!” Cassandra’s voice rose with her frustration. Solas sighed a breath of relief as Varric muttered his displeasure under his breath.

“Surely there are easier ways to make things explode.” Varric said quietly as Cassandra lead the party down the pathway. Solas let out a small chuckle as he heard Varric’s words.

“I do believe that you are correct.” Solas said with humor in his voice. Varric laughed, while Cassandra harrumphed.

“Gee, thanks! I didn't know you cared!” Varric's eyes danced with mirth, which made Solas laugh as well.

Rithra watched and listened to the banter as she followed the Seeker down to the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. The group stopped at a broken wall looking down on scattered bodies - charred husks that were unrecognizable and unidentifiable. Cassandra spoke in a quiet, reverent tone.

“This is where you stepped out of the Rift and our soldiers found you. There was a  woman behind you, in the Rift, no one knows who she was.” Rithra looked upon the destruction with neutral face. If she wasn’t a Tranquil, people would’ve thought that she was disrespectful. Rithra nodded at Cassandra before making her way further into the former Temple. _What a waste._ She thought as she observed her surroundings. _All these people would still be alive if someone had not interfered with the Divine’s Conclave..._

The rest of the party followed Rithra silently. Each member of the party was in their own head, thinking about the Temple. As they stepped into the inner part of the Temple, a voice took them out of their thoughts.

“You made it! Thank the Maker!” Leliana said with a relief in her voice. Cassandra could see rest of the troops behind Leliana. She turned around to face Rithra.

“This is it. Are you ready to do this?” Rithra looked up to the Breach before replying back.

“Yes. I will try, however I do not know if I will be able to reach it.” Her brows furrowed in concentration. Solas shook his head.

“No, da’len. We must first seal this Rift. It was the first and the one that powers the Breach. Perhaps if we seal it, we will seal the Breach as well.” Solas replied with softness in his voice. Cassandra nodded as she turned to Leliana.

“Spread your troops around the Temple.” Cassandra continued giving orders as she turned back to Rithra. “Let us find a way down…” Cassandra paused. “But do be careful.” Rithra nodded as she moved along what was left of the balcony railing, looking for a spot to jump down.

Meanwhile, Leliana and her troops spread themselves around the upper level. The swordsmen followed the Seeker to support them on the lower level.

Part way down they heard a deep voice speaking to an unknown presence.

“Secure the sacrifice. Our time is at hand.” Cassandra looked around, her brows furrowing and her knuckles turning white as she gripped her sword tight. “What was that?” She murmured while looking for the unknown enemy. Solas’ face darkened.

“Perhaps it is the one who caused the Breach in the first place.” Solas replied solemnly. Cassandra shuddered, but didn’t say a word. Instead, she motioned the group to follow her.

As they continued on, the unsettling voice continued to give orders. Rithra didn’t flinch, however others seemed to become more and more worried as the voice became louder and louder. Nevertheless, the group pushed on.

They walked down the path in silence, each in their own thoughts. Suddenly, Varric yelped and pointed at something. Cassandra turned around and glared at Varric, before looking at what he is pointing. It was crystals with glowing red hue.

“Seeker, do you see that Crystal?” Cassandra sighed loudly. Did he think she was blind?

“Of course!” She shouted back.

“That is Red Lyrium. That stuff is evil!” Varric’s worry and fear were evident in his voice.

“How can it be such a terrible, evil thing if it’s in the middle of the temple?” Rithra said idly. Her calm, yet soft voice sent shivers up their spines. Solas cleared his throat. The girl had a point.

“Perhaps a vein of lyrium beneath the Temple was corrupted and brought to the surface.” Solas replied.

“It doesn’t matter how it came to exist here! Whatever you do, don't touch it!” Varric shouted, slashing his arms around the air. Rithra didn’t reply, but concentrated her thoughts onto the red crystals. She thought that she could hear an off key singing coming from them. It unsettled her, however she didn’t mention it to anyone else. She could sense the fear in Cassandra, Solas and Varric. She hastened her footsteps to catch up to the group. She didn’t want to be left alone with the red crystal.

As they walked down some stairs, they heard a new voice. The voice was crying out for help.

Cassandra gasped. “That was Divine Justinia!” She cried out as she started to run towards the direction of the voice. Rithra followed her, jumping down to the lowest level of the Temple.

Suddenly, they heard Rithra’s voice from the same direction. “What is going on here?” The voice said monotonously. Cassandra stopped, and whirled around to face Rithra.

“You!” Cassandra shouted. “You were here! And the Divine!” Rithra shook her head.

“No. I cannot remember anything like that.” Rithra replied flatly, leaving Cassandra fuming yet confused. As Rithra stepped closer to the Rift, Solas and Varric finally caught up with the duo . Suddenly, without any warning, the entire party was sucked into a vision.

In the vision, the Divine was floating before them, held up by unknown bonds with her arms spread eagle. A shadowy figure could be seen behind her.

“Someone help me!” Divine Justina called out again. Out of nowhere, the party could see Rithra stepping into the vision.  

“What is going on here?” Rithra asked monotonously. The shadowy figure stepped out from Divine Justina’s shadow and slashed his hand through the air to an unseen entity.

“We have a visitor. Slay the Elf!” The shadow with the deep voice ordered.

“Run! Warn them before it is too late!” Divine Justina yelled frantically as the vision faded away slowly.

Once the party was out of a trance, Cassandra unleashed her anger onto Rithra.

"Is this vision true? The Divine? Is she…?” Cassandra could not contain her anger and sorrow as she fought to maintain control. Rithra shook her head again with her expressionless face.

“I do not know. I cannot remember.” Rithra replied flatly. Cassandra didn’t reply, but let out an animal-like growl. Solas gasped. Cassandra looked as if she was ready to rip Rithra’s head off. Solas quickly moved to stand between the Seeker and Rithra.

“The Fade bleeds into this place that results in visions like this.” He said softly as he tried his best to calm Cassandra down. “We must not forget why we came here today, Seeker. Many more lives could be affected if we do not focus.” Cassandra huffed and sputtered, but didn’t reply. Solas sighed, and turned his attention to the Rift. His youthful, yet wise face was clouded with worry. Varric, who remained relatively quiet throughout the whole interaction came up to Solas and put his hand on Solas’ shoulder. He too, was worried. The Rift affected every single one of them, and they couldn’t afford to make any mistakes.

“This Rift is sealed, but not closed.” Solas said gravely. Varric looked at Solas. He wasn’t comprehending the bald mage. “However, with the Mark we may be able to open it… and then close it properly.” Solas informed the group, causing Cassandra to frown.

“So that means demons!” Cassandra shouted so loudly that Rithra nearly jumped out of her skin. Solas nodded. “Fine. We will do whatever it takes. Prepare yourselves!” Cassandra bellowed as she glanced at Rithra. Rithra nodded, and raised her left hand. She imagined the Mark ripping open the sealed Rift. With an audible pop, the Rift re-opened and a huge Pride demon stepped through. It’s roaring laughter sent chills down everyone’s spine. Cassandra gripped her sword tightly. She was ready.

* * *

The demon had waited centuries for a chance to cause havoc in the physical world. When the Rift was closed abruptly, it had feared that the chance to crossover was missed, but some foolish mortal had reopened the gateway. As Pride stepped through, it prepared itself for mortal resistance. Pride knew that the mortals would try to stop it and it’s minions from leaving the area. Today was going to be a good day.

Pride roared with laughter, before howling with rage and bringing up its guard. Pride sniggerd to itself. No mortal weapon could pierce its guard. Pride scanned the area, and its eyes landed on the female sword wielder. Focusing on her, Pride sent out lightning charged whips as the female human rushed in trying to slice through its defenses.

Pride heard the female human cry out. “We must lower its defenses!” This made Pride laugh again. _No puny mortal can ever hope to stop me! I am Pride!_ Pride thought as it prepared to attack again.

Unbeknownst to Pride, another female lifted her hand. As she gestured to the Rift, she drained the Rifts power causing it to snap shut for a second. This was enough to lower Pride's guard, tearing through its defences and bringing the giant to his knees. Pride did not even have the strength to roar out its rage as it felt arrows pierce its thick hide and swords dig deep into its flesh.

A few moments later, Pride felt the Rift’s energy begin to flow through its veins again. It stood up once again, roaring its rage as it sent out a large dark energy ball to encompass its enemies. Pride used its anger and fury to continue to lash the puny mortals with its lightning whips. With another laugh Pride brought up its guard once again, however this time it scanned the battlefield looking for the one that had caused the Rift to fluctuate. _There!_ It shouted in its own mind. _That puny little Elf! That’s the one that escaped Nightmare! She belongs to me now!_ Pride grinned maliciously as it pointed at the Elf, sending forth it's minions to surround her.

However Pride was too slow. The elf managed to interrupt the Rift once again, leaving Pride vulnerable to the stinging arrows and dull swords of the pesky soldiers all around the destroyed Temple. Pride’s anger knew no bounds as its thoughts grew vengeful. _I will destroy the Elven bitch! She will disrupt our new God's plans. That can_ **_not_ ** _be allowed!_

Pride knew it was being worn down each time the Elven one disrupted the Rift. Hence, each new wave of its minions that made into the physical world were sent to destroy her.

The male elf noticed this disturbing trend and shouted out. “The demons are targeting Rithra! We must protect her!”

This of course angered Pride and he sent another ball of dark energy to encompass the male that sought to interfere with its well thought out plan. Pride became more wrathful as it realized it was in a losing battle. _HOW? How can these mortals be so powerful? I should be able to crush them all!!!_

Pride roared again its guard was brought back up once again. It attacked with all its pride and fury, lashing at any target that looked weak. The soldiers began dying one by one, which gave Pride great joy as it finally felt it was getting the upper hand.

However the lesser demons were having difficulties ridding it of the troublesome Tranquil. Now Pride turned all his attention to her. _It is past time to rid the Elder One of this great mistake!_ Pride snarled as it lashed the female human with its electrified whips. It laughed as the mortal’s body convulsed due to the power being poured into her much smaller frame.

The bothersome male elf let loose a battle cry of his own as he sent a wall of ice to freeze Pride in his place. The other mortals redoubled their efforts to bring it down to draw Pride's attention from the Tranquil.

He then assisted the mistake, healing her. The efforts of the others gave her enough time to drain the Rift once again. This again left Pride vulnerable.

Pride tried to gather back it’s strength to take another stand against the mortal beings. Yet it knew… and it raged. _This can_ **_not_ ** _be the end!_ It thought as the female human jumped up and brought her sword down into Pride's chest, piercing the huge demon’s heart.

* * *

When the demon fell, Rithra fell to the ground as well. She just wanted to stop. Physical exhaustion was making her sight blur around the edges. Fighting to remain conscious, she attempted to stand back up, however her legs refused to support her. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked to her right to see Solas offering her his hand.

“Let me help you Rithra.” His words were quiet, and his face was calm. With a small nod, Rithra placed her right hand into his. She could hear the Seeker shouting in the background.

“Close the Rift! Now! Before more come through!” The Seeker sounded frantic.

Once she was standing, Rithra lifted her left hand and concentrated. She could feel the Mark reaching out to the Rift and pulling the edges of it back together. When the tell tale snap was heard, a powerful shockwave radiated out from the Rift knocking everyone down.

In a quiet corner of her mind, Rithra thought. _Is it finally over?_ She could feel her body falling to the ground, her back hitting first, with her head hitting the ground with a thud. Pain flashed through her head, causing darkness to overcome her consciousness.


	4. While Tranquility Sleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Solas POV chapter detailing what happened in Haven while Rithra lays unconscious…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: Elven translations in the notes at the end. Thank you!

As the dust settled down from where the demon fell, Solas blinked his eyes slowly. He sighed as he picked himself up. The rift closed with such a force that it caused everyone to be knocked off their feet. As he took a moment to collect himself, he looked around to see how everyone was doing. Cassandra and Leliana were both on their feet, and Varric appeared to be shaken yet still standing firmly on his two feet. Rithra, however, was nowhere to be seen. A wave of panic washed over his shaken form. Calming his panic down, he quickly scanned the bodies amongst the fallen. His eyes settled on Rithra’s still form as he felt a ball of panic rising back up through his throat. Solas rushed to her side as he prayed for her life force. _Please!_ Was the only word running through his head. He knelt down as he prepared for the worst. _Hang on Rithra!_

His hand trembled as he reached for her wrist to find her pulse. Her pulse was strong yet steady, and he breathed out a sigh of relief. As he prepared to lift her limp body off the ground, a streak of red caught his eye. His heart sank yet again. A small amount of blood was slowly pooling under her head, dampening her hair. He carefully lifted her head to find a small sharp rock under her head. _So that is what happened. She hit her head on this rock. That coupled with having to use the mark probably drained her energy. We will be lucky if she wakes in the next day or two._

As solas tended to Rithra’s wounds, Cassandra and Leliana drew near. Leliana’s soft, yet concerned voice startled Solas.

“How is she?” Leliana said softly as she knelt down next to Solas. Solas quickly glanced at them while his hand quickly worked the magic to detect the extent of Rithra’s injury. His brow furrowed as he replied back to Leilana.

“She has a concussion and has lost quite a bit of blood. However, with time and healing, she should wake again.” His concerned eyes met with Leliana’s, who nodded to him. She too, understood the implication of Rithra’s injury given her physical state.

“We have a cart for the injured. We can put her on board with the injured soldiers...” Before Leliana could finish her sentence, Solas started to shake his head.

“No. That won’t do. I will carry her. As long as we don’t have to climb ladders, I still have strength left in this old body of mine.” He smiled weakly as he gathered Rithra into his arms. He continued speaking as he bridal carried Rithra.

“If she is jostled too much, there is a huge chance that … even a single bump in the path could cause further damage. I prefer not to take chances with her life. She is needed.” Solas finished speaking as he slowly started to move towards the forward camp. Leliana and Cassandra exchanged glances as they stared at the mage’s shadow. Cassandra opened her mouth as if to say something, but Leliana touched Cassandra’s shoulders and looked at her as if to say _If he wants to, let him_. Cassandra rolled her eyes as she made disgusted noise through her nose.

The trip back to Haven was torturous for Solas. As he took each step, he could hear the whispered comments of the soldiers. They seemed to wonder why he wanted to protect a _useless_ Tranquil. _Ungrateful things,_ he thought as he tried his best to block them out. _Without Rithra, they would not be standing here right now…_ Regardless of other people’s opinions, to Solas, she was precious - she bore his mark, his key. To make the matters worse, he could not stop himself from looking at her petite, yet well defined features. His sympathy went out to the red headed elven Tranquil resting in his arms. Her tranquility mattered little to him - her actions were enough of a proof to him. Actions he did not believe a Tranquil was capable of...

_Why was Rithra made Tranquil? What could she have done to deserve such a fate? What action could have this fragile girl have committed that deserved her magic, her very identity to be ripped away from her? I will find out! Even if this means I must send out some of my agents to look into this..._

He could feel his anger mount each time his eyes landed on the brand on her forehead. He wanted to throttle the ones responsible right at this very instance, but first, there was work to be done. He needed to first find out _why_ she had been made Tranquil. In the meantime, Rithra needed to be healed and protected while she regained consciousness. Her fate remained unclear to Solas. _I hope they do not insist on punishing her for what happened at the Conclave. There is no way she had any part in it!_ His thoughts went back to Chancellor Roderick. _However, the Chancellor seems to have it in for Rithra. He deemed her responsible, despite the fact she has NO magic to call her own. She also seemed to know the man, and that knowledge made her weary of the man at the very least. She seemed to expect trouble from him. I wonder why? I may have to work to protect her from the Chancellor as well as any other unknown threats…_

The route back to Haven itself was clear and easily walked. He was no stranger to physical labor. Surprisingly Rithra was not that heavy of a burden. In fact, it would have eased his mind if she had a bit more weight on her already slender frame. _Are all elves in the cities so badly malnourished?_ He wondered. _The Dalish seem to have just a bit more substance than the city elves...then again they can hunt and gather whatever the land provides. As long as the humans do not interfere..._

However, Solas knew that the humans would interfere with the Elves in general, regardless of the circumstances. Their contempt was made very clear by their insistence on using the term Knife-Ear any chance they got _._ However there were a few like Leliana who refused to use such derogatory terms, which gladened his heart. Solas wondered when humans would finally accept his kind into this world. He was deep in thought as he followed the other back to the Haven.

Their arrival back at Haven was welcomed by shouts and cheers from the refugees who had volunteered to cook, clean and run other errands that a huge fighting force would need. Even though they did not understand the complexity of the Breach, they too, seemed to understand the significance of no longer growing Breach. Solas smiled quietly to himself. If only they knew....

Solas could already hear Chancellor Roderick demanding that ‘the Tranquil’ be sent off to Val Royeaux immediately to be executed.  Varric, who was standing next to Solas muttered quietly.

“Doesn’t that idiot of a man know how to demand anything else? Does he not realize that ‘Tranquility’ here is the whole reason that hole in the sky has stopped growing?” Solas felt startled and turned his glance sharply towards Varric.

“Tranquility? Are you seriously going to call Rithra _Tranquility_?” He replied back in exasperation. Varric grinned up at Solas.

“And why not? Can you imagine Rithra yelling at anyone? Even if she was to be suddenly restored to her former self, I couldn’t see her becoming angry with anyone regardless of the cause.” Solas shook his head.

“I think you are wrong. We do not know what her personality was like prior to the Rite of Tranquility. Who knows - she could have been a screaming banshee for all we know. The Rite takes away everything - everything that makes Rithra a Rithra. Granted, it seems to have boosted her ability to reason things out very logically.” Varric looked at Rithra sceptically.

“If it does not bother her, I think I will keep calling her Tranquility. She reminds me of the calm sea before and after the storm. If by some miracle her Rite of Tranquility is reversed, then I will think up a new nickname for her.” Varric continued to mutter to himself as he wandered away from Solas and over to some tents near a bonfire. As solas watched Varric’s shadow disappear into the tents, Leliana approached Solas quietly.

“Mage. Follow me, Josephine has set aside a separate cabin for Rithra. I prefer the idea of her being kept safely away from the healing tents where anyone can walk in unannounced.” Solas nodded in agreement as he followed her.

“I am glad to see that some effort is being made to protect Rithra. Without her, I do not think we stand a chance of permanently closing the Breach.” Solas said as he stepped into the cabin. He layed Rithra gently on the bed and checked her vitals yet once again. Leliana watched him in silence for what felt like an eternity. Solas worked quickly yet meticulously, and Leliana was awed by his mastery of magic. Leliana did not want to break Solas’ concentration, however she decided to pipe in.

“Is there anything else you need Solas? I want to leave you in charge of her care. You may be better than Adon.” Solas stopped his work and he looked around the small cabin.

“I will need healing potions and a few lyrium potions if you can procure any.” Solas paused for a moment, deep in thought. “Perhaps some food that can keep as well - fruits, cheese, and bread perhaps. I am uncertain when Rithra will wake even with healing, and I would like a meal to be ready for her.” Leliana nodded as she made a mental list.

“I will see that those things are brought to you immediately. I will also add a few things I hope will make things more comfortable for you.” Leliana smiled as she walked out of the cabin. Solas did not notice Leliana’s departure - his full attention was turned to Rithra. _It is imperative that she survives._ He thought to himself. His heart rate increased as he worked. There was so much more to Rithra than he had expected of a Tranquil. _She sees things that no-one else sees, and can reason things out in a way to break down a pompous mask people wear. I wonder what she was like before the Rite - I wonder if she will slowly return to her pre-rite self. I am almost scared that the change will be sudden and immediate. I have no idea what it would be like to be utterly cut off from the fade and then to have it suddenly given back to me years later._ His thoughts quietened for a moment. _I hope that if the anchor does indeed reverse the rite, that it does so slowly. She will be less likely to have an emotional break down that way..._

He kept his hands busy while he was deep in thought. Soon he had Rithra as comfortable as he could reasonably make her. As promised, the items soon arrived and he made himself a small meal out of the offerings that had been delivered.  Later, with careful courtesy, Solas bathed Rithra, noting several scars, and redressed her in comfortable clothes that would let her move in her sleep. As he caught his breath, he suddenly realised how tired he was. He sat himself down on a chair, vowing to keep an eye on her. However, he too, succumbed to slumber within minutes of sitting down. The candle flickered softly as it watched two elves drifting in and out of slumber.

* * *

The next morning, with the first ray of sun peeking through a clear, yet ominous sky, a sharp knock on the door woke Solas up. He rubbed his eyes and threw his glance over Rithra’s still body. There was no sign of movement from the tranquil, and solas sighed. He stood up to open the door. He was rather annoyed at being disturbed in early hours of the morning.

As he opened the door, he saw the Lieutenant who was in charge of the scouting party they had rescued. Behind him were several soldiers looking tired.

“Good day to you, Lieutenant. Is everything alright?” Solas said, trying to hide his surprise. Their presence startled him. He wondered if the Chancellor had finally convinced Leliana and the Seeker to send Rithra to Val Royeaux.

The Lieutenant saw change in Solas’ face and frowned. She didn’t like being the bearer of bad news.

“One of Sister Leliana’s agents overheard a whispered discussion that pointed to a possible attack on the Herald, Monsieur Solas. We were dispatched to set up a guard around the cabin, Sir. I just wanted to make you aware of our presence.” She bowed to Solas before turning to her men and barking them her orders.

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” Solas muttered before quietly closing the door once again. He could feel the fine hairs on the back of his neck standing up. _So someone does want to eliminate Rithra after all. I wonder if the Chancellor might know more about this?_

Solas moved about the cabin looking for something to occupy his mind. _I should have asked that some of my books in my cabin be fetched for me. I could be reading right now. Maybe even researching a way to reverse the Rite of Tranquility. Not that I expect to find an easy answer. For all I know Rithra might not even want the Rite to be reversed._ While he stared out the lone window there was another knock on the door.

Going to answer the door he heard the Lieutenant question the person who knocked. Solas could hear Varric’s voice from outside.

“Awe, I just thought Chuckles might like a little distraction. I grabbed some of his books out of his cabin as well as bringing him lunch. See?” Solas quietly chuckled to himself as he contained his laughter. _Chuckles?_ He wondered.

The Lieutenant only seemed to grunt an acknowledgement as Varric knocked again. A small smile found its way onto Solas’ face, but it was quickly chased away as he put on his polite, humble apostate’s mask before pulling the door open. Varric smirked as he sauntered into the cabin apparently unarmed.

Solas glanced outside and saw people people loitering around the cabin. He could see anger in some of them, while others gazed at the cabin with reverence, hoping for a glimpse of Rithra. This disturbed Solas, so he quickly closed the door to shut them out.

“So do you not trust the guards about the cabin to keep Rithra safe, child of stone?” Solas asked Varric as he carely examined him. He could see a bulge in the bag with his books that could only be the dwarf’s bow, Bianca.

Varric gave a hearty chuckle as he set the food down on the small table and began unpacking his bag. Bianca came out first, and Varric casually slung it onto his back for easy access. The books then followed. “I wasn’t sure what you would want to read while you tended to Tranquility, so I took what I could from what was in your cabin.

“I thank you, Varric. I appreciate you bringing me the reading material. It’s not that I mind sitting here protecting Rithra.. It just gets…” Before Solas could finish his sentence, Varric laughed.

“Boring?” Solas sighed and nodded as he picked up a book on plants that Varric had grabbed from his cabin.

“I had been intending to read this one next.” He mutters, more to himself than anyone else.

“Listen Chuckles, I came here because I’ve been hearing disquieting rumors about a possible attack on Tranquility.  I can’t stand-by and let some dip-shit get away with trying to kill her. So I hope you don’t mind if I stick around for a while.” Varric’s grim face spoke even louder than his words. Solas nodded in agreement.

“Please make yourself at home. How bad do you think the attack will be? I mean... the soldiers outside are meant to protect Rithra from attack.” Solas replied softly.

“Not sure, but I’d rather be safe than sorry. Besides, this will make a great story! Ha! Where else can I get this kind of information and action?” He laughed heartily at Solas who scrunched his face in response.

“I too prefer to be safe rather than sorry. I do not think we will find another who can close Rift as well as she can. It behooves us to insure her safety. Very well. I see that you have brought enough food for us both. Shall we share lunch as we wait out this rumored attack?” Solas smiled, as Varric nodded eagerly.

So they waited, talking quietly in the tense silence that surrounded the cabin. A few hours later, the attack came. There were several heavily armed men all sporting Orlesian Masks of the same style, although their voices were the rough voices of common workers. Solas opened the door and cast barriers to protect the Inquisition soldiers who were trying to keep Rithra safe, while Varric fired bolts from Bianca at the Masked attackers. None of the attackers made it into the cabin, as the recruits training just outside the walls of Haven came rushing in to assist their fellow soldiers.

Cullen was furious when the fighting subsided. He yanked a mask off one of the attackers to see a recruit who had not shown up for practice earlier in the day. With jerky, angry movements he unmasked all the dead attackers. Each and everyone of them had some role within the Inquisitions lower ranks. A few were even Leliana’s agents.  He sent a messenger to get Leliana, Cassandra, and Josephine. He muttered under his breath, “We have to find out who is behind this!”

Solas overheard the Commander’s muttered comment and he couldn't agree more. _They were wearing Orlesian masks… this suggests that it was someone from Val Royeaux. Could someone within the Empresses’ court be behind this, or were the masks a red herring to draw suspicion away from the guilty party? At least they never got anywhere close to Rithra!_ He glances back at Varric.

“I am glad you were here ma falon. Even though the other’s arrived to help, no enemy got in because you were with me. Ma serannas.” Varric chuckled as he slung Bianca over his shoulder.

“No need to thank me Chuckles. There is no way I’m letting the Masked creeps, or anyone else for that matter, hurt Tranquility. She is.. Important… precious, despite the fact she doesn’t have emotions. She is still exceedingly intelligent and considers others before herself.” Solas chuckled to himself.

“Indeed, and those things are not something usually associated with the Tranquil. Perhaps mages in general have been to remiss in not trying to speak and learn from them. Instead I do believe that most Mages in the Circles had them doing their research for them. If Rithra is any indication, they could probably do so much more than they are relegated to do.” Solas finished speaking as he slumped onto the chair once more. The fight had taken the energy out of him.

Varric could only nod to his agreement. The two friends turned their back on the hubbub caused by the attack, closing the door on the loud arguing taking place among the leaders of the Inquisition.

That night there was yet another attack. This time,  it was a single assassin who snuck in through the window, only to be caught in one of Solas’ magical traps. The assassin triggered his lightning cage, who was subsequently caught and turned over to Leliana’s tender mercies. Neither Solas or Varric much cared what happened to the assassin after handing him over to their very adept spymaster. 

* * *

The next two days were fairly uneventful. Rithra continued to heal and sleep for which Solas was very grateful. Solas thought about the short term future. _Time may not be on our side, depending on what Corypheus does. I can only hope the monstrosity is dead. However I can not count on that, considering my orb was nowhere to be found at the Temple of Sacred Ashes._ Solas’ eyes settle on Rithra’s sleeping form. _Wake soon da’len. You are needed!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Translations:  
> Ma falon = my friend  
> Ma serannas = my thanks  
> Da’len = little child/student/youth

**Author's Note:**

> aoidescop will cross-post this story on FanFiction.net, feel free to check it out there as well!


End file.
